Strip Poker
by sylar1610
Summary: While Jake and Grace are with the Na'vi, Trudy and Norm decide to play a game of strip poker to entertain themselves. But Trudy is about to learn not to underestimate Norm.


I do not own Avatar

Strip Poker

_'Bored'_ Trudy thought to herself as she lay on her bed staring up into the ceilling. She hated days like this. Days when Jake and Grace went on some adventure with the Na'vi. Sometime they were away for days at a time. It drove her insane. It keep her away from her natural element.

The sky, that was where she felt most at home. Flying her Samson through the skies of Pandora, seeing the beauty of the Hallejuah mountains that floated in the sky like something out of a fantasy story.

She was a wild bird, not ment to live in a cage. She heard the sound of Norm fiddling with something in the lab. '_Well it ain't all bad'_ she thought as she got up from her bed and headed out of the sleeping area to see what there resident genius was up to.

Normally Trudy didn't interact with the "Brainiac" as she called them. The only one she really like was Grace and that was cause of her take no shot attitude. But still Norm Spellman had a kind of ssweet geeky charm that made it so she couldn't help but like the kid.

"Hey Norm" she said. "Hey Trudy" he said before peering down a microscope and writing something down. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just finishing off checking some specimens" he said before heading over to the table. "Need any help?" she asked.

"No i'm done with the test" he said before sitting down. She said nothing only looked at him with mild interest.

"If you're that bored Trudy you could go outside and watch the grass grow". She laughed at his suggestion and said "I can't help it, i'm going steer crazy being cooped up in this little shack, I'm suppose to be flying you guys around this planet not sitting around while Jake and Grace get to have all the fun"

"Tell me about it, I spent years studying everything about the Na'vi, their culture, history, language, and here i am examining plant cells" he said sounding frustrated.

"That's got to suck" she said. "Yeah but i can't really blame Jake for it though, he didn't ask for it to happen"he said begrudgingly.

"Hey how about you and i go for a little flight around the mountains" she suggested. "We're terribly sorry but all flights have been grounded due to adverse weather conditions" he said impersonating annoucements while pointing to the window.

This was the first time Trudy noticed the heavy rain outside making flying impossible. "Yp got to be kidding me" she said after about five minute of staring at the rain hoping for it to stop.

"If you want something to pass the time i have a rubrix cube in my bag" he said. Trudy turned around and saw that Norm was playing with a deck of card on the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Playing solitaire" he said confused.

"Back up, you had a deck of cards with you this whole time and you never told me" she said. Norm said nothing, he didn't have time to , Trudy sat down at the table asked for the cards. He handed them to her as she began to deal them out.

"What are you doing" he asked confused. "You and me are gonig to play poker" she said.

"We don't have any money" Norm pointed out.

"I neevr said we were playing for money, this is a game of strip poker" she said.

"Strip...Poker" Norm said shocked. "What the matter got something you want to hide" Trudy insinuated.

Norm blushed and remained silent. "Don't worry i'll go easy on you, but i'm looking forward to winnig this game after all I've heard big thing come in small packages" she said smiling impishly as she dealt the card.

'_Oh how wrong you are'_ Norm thought to himself smiling on the inside.

After many turns Trudy was down to her underwear whereas Norm had only lost his shirt, vest and left shoe. Now she was really starting to sweat, she thought she'd be mopping the floor with Norm. She thougth he'd be doing a strip tease for her, not the other way around.

Trudy couldn't help but stare at Norm despite her situation. He looked like a wimp but was actually quite well built. '_ Wouldn't mind me some of that'_ she thought herself. '_Get your mind out of the gutter Trudy'_ she chastised herself

Norm was thinking very interesting thought about Trudy. He alway thougth she was beautiful, perhaps the most beauitful woman he had ever meet but now he had a full view of her and he could keep his eyes off her.

Trudy smiled as she looked at her hand and said "Looks like the winds have changed my friend". With that she revealed her four 10. "Lose the pants" she said.

"Not so fast" he said revealing his hand. he had four kings. _'You've got to be kidding me _' she thought. "Lose the bra" he said grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Not so fast, how did you do it, how are you so good" she asked suspiously. "Beginners luck" he said. With she shot him a look that remind him who he was dealing with and that she could kill him quite easily.

"Ok, truth is my brother used to teach me how to play when i was a kid" he said. "Go on" she said realising their was more to the story. " And in college a lot of my income came from poker games, they all fell for the same trick, they all thought i was some naive kid with absolutely no skill at the game at all but i happened to have a great poker face and ability to read people"

Her face softened and she smiled and said "That a pretty good trick, well i guess i have to keep my word and follow the rules of the game" she said before getting up and heading across to Norm.

She sat on his lap and kissed him on the mouth. She them began to unhooked her bra when suddenly they heard a loud hissing noise. Trudy grabbed her clothes and sprinted into the bathroom. Norm was left sitting in the chair speechless. "Norm get in here and help Jake get out of his pod" Grace shouted getting out of hers.

Returning to reality he said "Yes Dr Ausgustine" and got up and helped Jake out of his pod.

_Later that Night._

Norm was laying his bunk going over the event in his mind. Trudy had kissed him and if Jake and Grace hadn't interrupted them who know what would have happened. He decided just to put it to the back of his mind and chalk it up to a one off thing. Trudy wasn't interested in a guy like him he told himself before turning over to get to sleep.

Just then He felt something climb into his bed and say "Mind scooting over a little".

"Trudy he said "What are you..." he began before being cut off by Trudy who kissed him and said "Picking up where we left off".


End file.
